moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellaria Sunrose
"No longer shall I sit idle, like some ornamental beauty, while the blood of kith and kin stains the soil. The Alliance will once more face The Legion, and this time, just like any other, we will not submit. The Broken Isles will know our name." :: — Bellaria Sunrose Bellaria Sunrose, (née Bellaria Galadrion-Celysia Sunrose), is a distinguished Quel'dorei War-Cleric and Ranger of the Grand Alliance, with current and historical affiliations to organizations such as The Silver Covenant, The Farstriders, and The Shattered Sun Offensive. After losing her parents and brother to the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas, Bellaria now stands as the last surviving member of the House of Sunrose; and by birthright, now serves as the Queen of the city-state known as Aurore'Danil, as well as the Quel'Ashisore of the Sunrose Dynasty. Abridged History The Birth of the Nu'Dalore The year of 316 K.C. ushered in the harshest winter Aurore'Danil had seen in years, with snowstorms fierce enough to completely freeze over the sacred Elore'lonune pools, and deceitful drifts that covered parts of the land - quite literally up to the barn lofts- in blankets of snow and ice. It was during the most ferocious of these snowstorms, named by King Hastheron Sunrose and Queen Celysia Sunrose themselves as Belore'fin'al, or Sun's End, that they welcomed their new child, Bellaria, into the world. The result of Queen Celysia's twelve (12) hour labor came in the form of a delicate, but healthy little daughter with porcelain skin, and hair as brilliantly white as the snowdrifts of Belore'fin'al itself. The King and Queen Sunrose, accompanied by the proud, newly appointed older brother Cordrath Sunrose, reveled in the magnificence of one single peculiarity about their new addition to the family: a small birthmark in the shape of a four-pointed star as pale as the moon nestled in the middle of her forehead. This was the fulfillment of a fable which had been embedded into the oral traditions of the Sunrose countless generations ago; a legend that spoke of an offspring blessed with the kiss of both the Sun and Moon; the mark of the Nu'Dalore (or White Star in Thalassian). It was originally passed down the bloodline as a bedtime story told to soothe the anxieties of tired children, but whether or not this was merely a harmless coincidence was never considered. Lord Hastheron, Lady Celysia, and prince Cordrath rejoiced in the presence of Bellaria, fore she was their Sun and Moon, now. Early Life Bellaria lived out the entirety of her childhood in safety and luxury, embraced by the love of her parents and kingdom, and protected from the antagonizing school-boy by her brave older brother. Although they were born several years apart, Cordrath never viewed his little sister's inquisitive and curious nature as a nuisance, and instead helped to discover and develop her magical potential. It was under his vigilant watch that Bellaria learned to summon and channel her first spell, and despite the session of disciplinary behind-swattings this stunt had earned Cordrath for their recklessness, it ultimately benefited his sister in the end: it had gained the interest of their parents, both of whom being prestigious Magi, and had helped set in motion Bellaria's training in the ways of Spellcasting. While their parents personally foresaw Bellaria's training in the art of Spell-Healing and Mana Transformation, Cordrath helped sharpen her skills in sword-and-shield combat. This careful training in the art of combat yielded impressive results, as Bellaria had already made a path for herself as a well-trained Cleric, and had reached adulthood in time to participate in the Second War. She answered the Call to Arms and served as a field-medic under the command of her mother who, at the time, was the Cleric-General of Aurore'Danil. Princess Sunrose fought valiantly alongside her newly-anointed Farstrider brother, blundering through enemy forces without mercy to assist in the destruction of the Dark Portal, thus ending the war. The House of Sunrose emerged victorious, and returned to their beloved kingdom to live in peace. Seeing her brother's battle prowess first-hand inspired Bellaria to take up the bow, and once more under the tutoring of her sibling, honed her skills as a Ranger. Taken From Me But eventually the drums of war thundered once again, and the Sunrose Dynasty were once more on the front-lines; and this time, they were not dealt such a winning hand. The first devastating blow to the Sunrose family came when Bellaria's father, King Hastheron Sunrose, fell during the defense of the first mooncrystal, An'telas. Hearing of their father's death enraged Cordrath, and soon he had been deployed alongside his battalion to defend the final mooncrystal, An'daroth. The Farstriders fought valiantly, but the Undead Scourge hoards were too strong for the Rangers, and each brave defender fell to the clutches of undeath... The Siege of Silvermoon was home to the worst atrocities of war the Princess Sunrose had ever witnessed, one of which being the ambush and death of her own mother, Celysia Sunrose. She had tried her very best to force her mother to retreat to the evacuation platforms with the rest of the medical brigade, but the Queen refused. She felt it was her duty to stay and hold off the hoards with what little forces she had so that her only surviving child could flee to Isle of Quel'Danas, and ultimately, Bellaria had no choice but to respect her mother's final wish. The evacuation proved to be yet another trap, as the Gargoyle forces of the Lich King bombarded the fleeing ships. Those who managed to survive the onslaught washed up onto the shores of Quel'Danas, and had either met the same cruel fate of death upon the beach, or managed to make the final retreat to the Sunwell. Bellaria was one of these steadfast defenders, and while she did not pay the ultimate price of her life, she suffered a fate as equally as woeful: she had been reunited with Cordrath on the battlefield, but this time... Her brother had fallen at the defense of the last Mooncrystal, and had been reanimated, just as his superior, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, had been defiled. Bellaria had no choice but to do battle with her brother, and while she ultimately won and put him out of his misery, the now Queen of the Sunrose Dynasty had been spiritually broken. Kel'thuzad was reborn. The Sunwell had been defiled. The Quel'dorei had been driven to near extinction, and Bellaria felt nothing other than a deep, irrevocable sense of loss. A Queen's Rebirth It had indeed been quite some time since Bellaria had stepped foot upon the battlefield. She had been a willing belligerent in the Second War, serving as a War-Priestess and field medic within her mother's medical brigade; and again during the Third War, by the behest of her house. However, after losing her entire family to the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas, the newly appointed Queen of the Sunrose dynasty eradicated what leftover Scourge remained within her city-state of Aurore'Danil. Then, after salvaging from the wreckage and rallying her people who had survived the onslaught, the now Queen shut her doors to first-hand participation in the atrocities of warfare. From then on, Aurore'Danil had nothing to do with the future war efforts, other than sending the various caravans of food, trade goods, and whatever denizens of her city-state whom wanted to be drafted onto the field. However, after years of marinating in her own depressions and resentments, Bellaria decided to once more lend her honor, blade, and life to the Alliance. Not only was it her duty as a fellow member of the Alliance to protect kith and kin, but was her sworn oath to become a Beacon of Hope for her people; a conduit of the Holy Light, to heal and protect. It was time to open the gates of Aurore'Danil once again. It was time to once more serve the Grand Alliance proudly. Physical Description Leisure Truly a demure and soft-spoken character, Bellaria’s presence commanded the prestige of a well-bred noblewoman. The Quel'dorei beauty maintained an excellent posture and a smooth, light gait that lofted the billows of her elegant gowns in rhythm with the soft sway of her hips and hindquarters. Bellaria carried herself with dignity and dutiful forethought, with her shoulders kept in perfect alignment with her back. But this fierce dedication to a proper presentation of herself reached far beyond just her posture. and Aeriyth Dawnsorrow.)]] Bellaria, or more formally known as the Queen of Aurore'Danil, could be considered by many as an attractive woman, particularly if they preferred an introverted audience. She had the figure of a lady who relied on both her intellect and capabilities with magic, as well as physical strength, if needed. Her soft, porcelain skin was always wrapped in the finest and most regal satin and silk, with a form-fitting cut that accentuated the curvature she possessed. Her nobility was further portrayed by just how deftly hand-crafted and intricate her gowns and blouses were. It became clear very quickly that Bellaria's most prized feature was her hair. It was a thick, luscious river of snow-touched hair that resembled the pristine snowdrifts of winter itself. This wintry set of long locks fell to the small of her back in rich, silky-smooth waves that were void of any frizzing or split ends, and were most likely decorated in an assortment of jewels, clasps, strings of crystals and creamy feathers. A beautiful opalline jewel is always nestled just between her flaxen eyebrows; this elegant adornment was known by many as the Nu'Dalore, or the White Star. Her countenance portrayed just how alluring she was for many whom beheld her, with round cheeks and a button nose, accompanied by a wide forehead and pointed chin. Her eyes were akin to that of an owl; exotically large and eternally watchful, and set ablaze by a gentle, azure incandescence. These sapphire jewels rested on a set of high cheek bones, and embraced by naturally long, feathery lashes. Her lips were as soft and full as pink rose petals, more often than not curved upward in a polite and inviting smile. War-Cleric Battlegear Although her figure was mostly hidden by the heavy plate she wore, it was obvious that she must have been a fairly healthy woman in order to support the weight on her form. Healthy bones supported a network of stringy sinew and conditioned, toned muscle, all held together by a porcelain, freckled complexion. Together, these were the sturdy framework for a proper woman of war. Completely armored, she could very well have weighed roughly one hundred and seventy pounds overall, weaponry aside. It was obvious that Bellaria took great pride and responsibility in her armor. When not busy on the battlefield, her Truesteel was polished to a shine, and mostly ridden of dents and scratches. The thick plate was well tempered and concealed her skin from head to toe, the only exposed flesh being her face. By the dutiful and precise manner in which she walked, coupled by the well-rehearsed capability to carry the polished plate that she wore, it was apparent that this woman was no stranger to a militaristic lifestyle. Ranger Regalia Work in progress. Positions of Power Relatives Ancestry Living Relatives Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:The Highguard